El hombre que vendió al mundo
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Ella lo buscó durante mucho tiempo, lo que no esperó es que al final lo encontró. Pero no como ella esperaba. SasukexSakura.


**El hombre que vendió al mundo**

" _Aunque yo no estaba ahí, él dijo que yo era su amigo lo cual me tomó por sorpresa. Le hablé mirándole a los ojos: —Creí que habías muerto solo hace mucho… mucho tiempo._

— _Yo nunca perdí el control. Estás cara a cara con el hombre que vendió al mundo._

 _Me reí y le di un apretón de manos y me fui de vuelta a casa. Busqué una Tierra extranjera durante años y vagué, miraba sin mirar nada._

— _Pasamos un millón de colinas, debimos haber muerto solos hace mucho… mucho tiempo"_

 _The man who sold the world, David Bowie._

 **x-x-x**

Sobre la colina alejada te encuentras, no hay nadie y pareciera que ninguna persona se acercará jamás. ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí sin realmente hacer nada? Seguramente piensas en él y el cómo te mintió, siempre esperaste su señal e ingenuamente creíste que era real que en verdad te amaba.

—No debiste haber venido—Te dijo con su tan característica voz, tan carente de emociones.

Te miró, con esos ojos rojizos y te analizó parte por parte hasta que quedaste vacía, eso te atemorizó bastante y deseaste en verdad no haber ido.

—Tú…

—Vete, este no es lugar para ti ahora. ¡Largo!

Te estremeciste, todo tu cuerpo tembló y sentiste la piel de gallina, de nuevo la sensación de picor en tus ojos te hizo recobrar el sentido, ¿eso era todo? ¿era el final?

La guerra había terminado hacía mucho… mucho tiempo atrás, y ya no lo habías vuelto a ver. Su leyenda corría de persona a persona y pasó poco para que te enteraras de que ese hombre al que tanto amabas murió como cualquier otro, que él nunca estaría vivo y que nunca te correspondería. Sin embargo estás sobre la colina, la colina más alejada y nevada con tu capa roja mirándolo, ¡lo estás mirando! Sus ojos rojos, tan rojos que parece que se ha inyectado sangre, y su piel tan blanca que parece la mismísima nieve.

—No me quiero ir, no te quiero dejar aquí.

El viste de negro, usa una capucha oscura aun más que su propio cabello. No sonríe, no murmura, sólo te mira aunque en verdad dudas que en realidad esté mirando algo, él está perdido, dentro de los rumores se dice que él ahora vaga en tierras extranjeras y que no tiene un hogar, quizá nunca lo tuvo, tal vez sólo buscaba un alma para compartir el resto de sus podridos días. Pero ahí estás, frente al hombre que vendió al mundo.

¿Pudo perecer como los demás en la guerra? Tú dudas, conoces bastante bien las capacidades del hombre que está frente a ti, es imposible que muriera de enfermedad, como la que azotó a los ejércitos de Konoha en ese crudo invierno, no crees en la posibilidad de que él muriera de esa manera. No. Pero sí crees que lo hayan matado, ¿quién? ¿quién pudo enfrentarse al hombre que vendió al mundo?

—Naruto…—murmuras tan bajo que crees que no te puede escuchar.

—Escucha Sakura—dice, mirándote fijamente a los ojos—, si no te vas de aquí no respondo por lo que pueda pasar.

—¿Y qué es lo que va a pasar?

No te diste por vencida nunca, siempre lo buscaste en cada país, en cada estado y hasta en cada hospital. Rezaste e imploraste a los dioses que no se lo llevaran. Tus amigos empezaron a preocuparse, tú eras una chica preocupada por los demás, pero nunca imaginaron que hablaras en serio con ir a buscar al hombre que vendió al mundo.

—Es una tontería—Te había dicho tu amiga—, Sasuke nos ha traicionado Sakura, ¿estás consciente de que el hizo un pacto con Madara y por ello estamos en una eterna guerra? ¿lo sabes, no?

—Él no vendió al mundo, Ino—dijiste molesta, la fulminaste con la mirada para después agregar—, él no puede estar muerto, es una "tontería" pensar que él pudiera morir por la enfermedad que azotó en el Norte meses atrás, no me fío de eso y sé que está vivo, ¡lo siento!

—Alucinas—Intentó abrazarte, pero la alejaste e Ino decidió que era mejor dejarte en paz—, ¿tanto te importa Sasuke? ¿dejarás tu vida para ir a buscarlo?

—Sino lo hago yo, ¿quién lo hará?

—Puedes decirle a Naruto que te acompañe—Aventuró y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, impidiéndola atravesar—, él es nuestro Hokage, ¿crees que te negaría algo a ti?

Y ahora, tiempo después estás cara a cara con el supuesto hombre que vendió al mundo. Temes que todo sea producto de tu imaginación, que él ya no esté vivo y que tu corazón vuelva a sufrir un colapso. Atravesaste ríos, montañas y pueblos para llegar hasta él. Ese hombre es tu luz y lo seguiste hasta la colina más alejada y nevada, y ahora él te extiende la mano.

—Demasiado tarde Sakura—Su voz metálica te asusta, y empiezas a temblar—, nuestros caminos están separados.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú no estás muerto! ¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte, sabes el dolor que ocasionaste con ello?

Se acerca a ti, dejando marcas de sus pies sobre la nieve y levanta tu rostro, te obliga a mirarlo.

—Soy tu amigo—dice, y eso te toma por sorpresa.

—No…—Empiezas a recordar y tu mente se turba cada vez más—, tú… Tú no pudiste haber muerto solo.

—Nunca perdí el control Sakura, no quieres saber la verdadera historia. Sólo, sólo debí haber muerto solo.

—No te entiendo—tartamudeas, estás hincada y lo miras desde abajo, sientes el frío calarte los huesos y temes por tu vida, ahora sí.

—¿No lo comprendes Sakura? Pasamos un millón de colinas y debimos haber muerto solos.

—Espera…

—La muerte no es algo que puedas controlar Sakura, sin embargo tu lugar no es esta colina. No debes estar más conmigo.

Empiezas a llorar y abrazas tus piernas, tu cuerpo comienza a temblar y es ahora cuando lo entiendes todo.

Cuando saliste de tu casa, a pesar de las quejas incontables de Ino, caminaste por horas, fue fácil salir de la aldea ya que ciertamente Naruto acababa de ser Hokage y no había pronósticos de guerra, sin embargo, tiempo atrás Sasuke fue acusado de traición al mundo y alianza con Madara. ¿Por qué Naruto no había hecho nada al respecto? Esa, fue una pregunta que te estuvo atormentando todas las noches, vagaste por tierras extrañas durante días, o hasta semanas. Nunca encontraste a Sasuke, pasaste por muchísimas colinas, él amaba las colinas y tuviste la sensación de que él estaría ahí; tomando una siesta bajo la sombra de un árbol, o tal vez leyendo un libro y acariciando a un gato negro. Pero no fue así, buscaste en cada colina, en cada sombra de cada árbol y él nunca apareció.

Pasó un año, tu cabello estaba muy largo y te sentaste a la orilla de una montaña, esperando que la vida pasara mientras sentías el sabor amargo de tus lágrimas, tus labios ardían por que te dedicaste a morderlos cada día, sintiendo el sabor metálico en tu garganta. Pronto comenzó a llover y buscaste refugio en una cueva, pero fuiste torpe.

¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

Sasuke te mira con una mueca, y entiendes todo por fin.

—¿Te moriste aquí?

—Idiota—Se mantiene en tu posición—, esta colina es mi lugar y en donde estuve todo el tiempo que fingí estar muerto, pero tú, maldita molestia tuviste que sentarte esa tarde en la orilla y tuviste la torpeza suficiente como para caer.

—Intentaste salvarme—concluyes.

—Qué más da. Debimos haber muerto solos Sakura, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres que esté junto a ti?

No responde al instante.

—No quiero que estés en mi infierno, este es mi lugar y no está destinado a ser para ti.

—Pero me salvaste…

—No fue suficiente Sakura, tú estás tan muerta como yo.

—No me alejes de ti—ruegas, con lágrimas cayendo—, ¡no me dejes otra vez! Te haré feliz cada día de nuestra muerte, seremos eternos, ¡qué mejor! No nos preocuparemos de la vida y…

Él te empuja y caes al piso, no te duele naturalmente.

—Es demasiado tarde _molestia_. Estás frente al hombre que vendió al mundo, y no deberías estar conmigo nunca más.

Soltaste un grito de frustración y miraste de nuevo esos ojos rojos, y él por su parte te observo, debes de saber que tus ojos estaban perdiendo su brillo. Acto seguido ríes y te incorporas, le das un apretón de manos y le das la espalda, tal y como esa primera vez en donde el desertó Konoha en busca de venganza, él estará bien sólo y únicamente si tú no estás con él. Ahora, debes buscar una tierra extranjera y vagarás, mirarás sin mirar nada y solo de ese modo encontrarás la paz después de sus partidas.

—Te amo Sasuke, tanto que duele...

Esta vez no lo miras, esta vez eres tú la que te marchas.

* * *

 **N/A** Bien, antes que nada les recomiendo leer este one shot con esa canción, personalmente prefiero la versión de Nirvana, aunque David Bowie le da un toque tan misterioso. Depende de gustos, ayer la escuché durante toda la madrugada y tuve que escribir esto, no sé que tan oscuro sea pero espero sea de su agrado.

Este escrito lo inspiré en la canción y aprovecho para que entre en la convocatoria de "Día Random: Tú eliges la canción, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**" Sin más que decir, me despido.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si quieren checar curiosidades.

Si les agrado el OS no duden en dejar review.


End file.
